


Moving Day

by Catsitta



Series: Caution: Fragile [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Adding tags as I go along, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Babybones, Bad Cooking, Drabbles, Family, Family Feels, First Day of School, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parenthood, Shorts, Slice of Life, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), kustard - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-20 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsitta/pseuds/Catsitta
Summary: Spin-off of Handle with Care. Alternate perspectives of chapters. Exploring what-ifs. And questions answered.Spin Off | Kustard | Handle With Care
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Caution: Fragile [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477943
Comments: 75
Kudos: 113





	1. Moving Out | Pre HwC | Edge’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a proper sequel and pre-sequel in the works. But this fic a place for anything and everything that isn't going to fit anywhere else. Suggestions and wild theories welcome! This is also the place where I would explore any kind of what-ifs and other weirdness that would otherwise be outside of HwC canon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge overhears a conversation.

“i got a new job, old lady. soon the boss and i will be outta here.”

Edge froze mid-step, empty water cup clutched tight in his phalanges. It was the middle of the night. Not that his brother being awake at this hour was new, but normally all he did was exchange terrible jokes through the wall with the crazy goat that lived next door. He peeked into the living room where Red slept, eyelights bouncing from the light peeking through boarded up windows to the dark lump perched on the floor. His brother’s eyelights were brighter than normal, casting a faint glow against the plaster. 

“yeah, yeah, won’t miss yer either. just thought i’d tell yer so yer can prepare yerself from some other loser neighbor.” There was soft affection in his voice. A slight brightening of his Soul. Edge blinked and rubbed his sockets, irritated by the way the letters and numbers floating around Red seemed to dance and pulse with every beat. “pffft. gonna take my crummy jokes wit me, fer sure.”

Edge returned to his bed. Why were his sockets wet? Not like he was going to miss this awful place. His awful friends. Awful everything.


	2. Mixing it Up | Post-Wedding | Paps POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Edge make the bestest breakfast ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from readwithdetermination: "Could you do one with little Papyrus and Edge doing something cute while Red and Sans aren't watching them? Like trying to put together a breakfast or something out of the most random items and combinations they come across in the kitchen?"

“EGGS!” Edge ordered.

“EGGS!” Papyrus echoed as he opened the refrigerator and dragged a carton out. He peeked inside. “UH OH, WE ONLY HAVE ONE!”

“NO MATTER, WE WILL PREVAIL.” His now official brother looked so cool and determined as he propped his gloved hands on his hips. All they needed was a strong breeze inside the kitchen to make his scarf flutter and it would be perfect. Hm. Papyrus wondered if they still had that big fan from when the sink got clogged and made the carpet all wet and squishy. “WHAT DO WE HAVE IN THE FRIDGE?”

Papyrus put the egg carton on the tile and poked around, “UH. THERE IS MILK AND ORANGE JUICE AND HOT SAUCE AND KETCHUP AND MUSTARD…” 

“FOOD NOT DRINKS!”

“UHHHHH, NOT A LOT? SANS HASN’T GONE SHOPPING THIS WEEK YET. THERE’S CARROTS AND TORTILLAS AND SOME OF THAT SPICY CHEESE YOU LIKE. SOME JELLY. LEFTOVER MACARONI. A POTATO. OH, AND BUTTER.”

Edge pouted as he flipped through the big, dogeared cookbook he pilfered from Toriel’s bookshelf the last time they visited. Papyrus told him that stealing was bad, but he insisted it was called borrowing when you planned on returning it. His scowl deeped as he looked at the other ingredients they scavenged from the pantry. Dried noodles. A couple slices of bread. Spices. Peanut butter. Dinosaur egg oatmeal. Flour. Sugar. Oil. Crackers. A bottle of sprinkles.

He shut the book and and cleared his throat, “THIS IS WHAT WE WILL DO!” Papyrus’ eyelights went starry as he listened to Edge’s awesome plan. Their brothers were going to be so happy to get the bestest breakfast in bed ever! He eyed the oven for a moment but Edge tsked, reminding him that the best breakfast ever had to be made in the microwave or else bad things could happen, like fires. Red got really mad whenever there was a fire. So did Edge. He didn’t like it. Making his loved ones upset made Papyrus sad. “YOU GOT IT?”

“UNDERSTOOD!”

Soon the kitchen was alive with their hard work. Edge poured flour and water and spices into a bowl until it made some kind of batter. Papyrus made a beautiful macaroni and sprinkles quesadilla that only melted a little. He topped it with some frosting he found when he pulled the tupperware full of macaroni out of the fridge. Yum. Chocolate. They then microwaved an egg in a cup like one of those internet videos showed, though it was kinda gummy. Nothing that ketchup and mustard couldn’t fix! He made sure to pour generous cups for dipping purposes.

He watched Edge dump some hot sauce into the batter mix before tipping it up and drinking some himself. Bleh. What was with his brothers and drinking condiments? Milk and juice were perfectly good for consumption! Edge then globbed the batter into a couple cups and popped them into the microwave as well. The smell was...indescribable. As the muffins ‘baked’, Edge examined Papyrus’ yummy dessert for breakfast quesadilla. He wasn’t one for too many sweets before a healthy meal, but Sans and Red were weird. They liked eating ice cream before dinner. And in the spirit of making the best breakfast, he would have to bend a little on his sweets rule.

Suddenly, there was a pop and a bang. Edge scrambled to open the microwave, revealing a steaming, terrible mess all inside of the appliance. He stiffened then trembled a little. Upset. “IT’S OKAY, EDGE. WE’LL CLEAN IT UP AND IT’LL BE ALL OKAY!” 

“WHY DIDN’T IT WORK LIKE IN THE VIDEO?” Edge’s voice trembled. He felt so many emotions that it was hard to keep them all bottled up like he often tried to do. Failures like these, even though they were small, often caused him to lose his temper.

Papyrus didn’t have an answer. Or time to answer. Because in rushed Red, Sans literally being dragged behind, the both of them still dressed in their sleep clothes. Sans didn’t even have on slippers, just one sock. ONE. At least Red had the decency to have on both of his socks. There was a wild look in his eyelights. But Sans, all too used to Papyrus’ mayhem in the kitchen, only yawned, blinked sleepily at the utter disaster that had become of the kitchen, and sniffed. 

“What have you boys been up to this early?” His brother asked.

“BREAKFAST FOR YOU TWO!” Papyrus replied.

“awe, how sweet, kiddo.”

Papyrus beamed, before peeking between Red and Edge. Since Red married Sans, making him and Edge his new brothers, they mostly all stayed together in Sans’ apartment. That is, unless somebody needed space. Edge had that gloomy, stormy look to him that said he’d probably want to be alone for a while, and Red was checking him over like Auntie Toriel did Sans. Edge and him stared at one another for a moment before Edge threatened to shove a bullet in Red’s socket if he didn’t quit it. After making sure Edge was okay, he examined the microwave before sighing. 

“nothin’ appears to be broken. yer sure yer fine, boss? what about yer pipsqueak?”

“I’M FINE MISTER RED!”

Edge crossed his arms, “M’FINE. STOP FUSSING.”

“the kids were trying to make us breakfast,” Sans said.

“breakfast?”

“YEAH! C’MON EDGE, SHOW THEM!”

Edge gave a dramatic sigh before gathering up all their creations and arranging them on the table. Sans’ smile twitched. Red gave a sputtering cough. 

“look’s delicious, paps. edge.”

Papyrus grinned as Red and Sans sat down. And Sans, great brother that he was, cut a slice of tortilla and popped it between his teeth. The look on his skull was...indescribable. Red poked his breakfast with a fork, glanced at Edge, then Papyrus and then back at Sans, who was now looking a little green. And for the first time, he watched Red throw his head back and laugh, his Soul shining just a little from joy and amusement. 

Bestest breakfast ever.


	3. School Daze | Alt. Ch. 11 | Edge POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge's first day at a new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was requested by iconicanemone on tumblr.

“ARE YOU EXCITED!”

Edge adjusted his backpack and squirmed in the bus seat. Papyrus had been babbling at him sociably since Red dropped him off at the stop. He didn’t quite know what to make of the other skeleton. Sure, he was Edge’s age, and he liked puzzles too, but he was just so...happy. He took everything in stride, not at all balking when Edge told him that the cookies he made tasted like burnt dirt. And here he was practically clinging to him as the bus pulled up to T. Gerson Elementary. 

He half wanted to trip the other boy and shove his smiley face in the grass. And half wanted to cling on just as tight so that he never left him alone. Edge didn’t have any friends here. He was a stranger. Judging by the colorful clothes of his peers, many of them didn’t grow up like him in the bad side of town. He fiddled with the end of his tattering scarf. 

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO WORRY, YOU KNOW,” Papyrus said, grasping Edge’s hand. “THE TEACHERS ARE REALLY, REALLY NICE! AND YOU HAVE ALL YOUR CLASSES WITH ME! IT IS GOING TO BE GREAT.”

Edge yanked away and glowered at stuffing poking out of the seat in front of him. As the bus rolled to a stop, he gripped the strap of his bag and hopped up, shoulders pinched forward, jaw aching from the urge to snap. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around his and he was dragged along, near useless in his surprise. Papyrus yammered as he skipped up through the doors. Edge remained mute as he waved at kids and teachers alike, though most of their peers didn't respond and the teachers looked almost curious. As if they couldn't quite believe Papyrus was playing escort. No. They couldn't. He glowered at a bunny that was especially obvious about her disbelief and committed her stats to memory. Maybe he could make use of that information later.

"WE'RE HERE!" Papyrus announced as he bounded through an open door. Within was the colorful, poster-clad wonderland portrayed by the movies. It was nice. And the spider monster behind the desk also looked nice. Everything was just so...nice. Edge shifted, but found his spine, unwilling to quail in the face of this new trial. Chin jutting up, he walked alongside Papyrus to the teacher, who smiled and knelt, her many eyes blinking in unison. 

"Hello, you must be our new student. Edge Fell."

"THAT'S RIGHT."

She laced two sets of fingers together, "Welcome. My name is Ms. Tuffet, I hope we will have a wonderful year."

With Papyrus practically vibrating at his side, Edge nodded, still wary, but Tuffet had an almost calming presence. 

It wasn't long before he was assigned a cubby and a seat, and class began.

.

The lessons passed quickly. Too quickly. Edge had to admit he rather liked school and despite this one being new, it was easy to lose himself in learning. The math lesson was hardly challenging, as was their attempt at science. But when the puzzles came up, he was sold. They were paired up (Tuffet allowing him and Papyrus to work as a team), and he spent the entire allotted time making the best crossword ever. 

Their homework was to make a puzzle of their choice using one of three selected methods: logic, language or tactile. Given his preference for traps, tactile would be the most fun, but...he didn't really have a lot of puzzling supplies at home. He brooded over the realization until Papyrus excitedly asked if he wanted to come over after school to work on them and talked about his crafting boxes. Edge couldn't contain his own excitement and agreed. It wouldn't he until later that he would remember Red's house rules. But...he wanted to go. Maybe he could after Red came home?

"LET'S GET LUNCH!"

He decided not to dwell too much on it. Not when there was more of the school day. 

He could get used to this place. 

Especially if Papyrus was there.

Edge's soul warmed as he realized that the creampuff would make a good ally. And an even better friend.


	4. First comes love, then comes marriage... | Post HwC | Sans POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' family is growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day. A treat because I had the urge to write this scene. It was requested by KittyKatt25.

To most, it wouldn’t be all that noticeable. A slight shift in mood. A desire for more sleep. Occasional spikes or drops in magic. These were all things with easy explanations. A bad day. A long night. Forgetting a meal. But he knew the truth of it. Small and secreted away where it was near impossible for most to see or sense, masked by Red’s own core, the vibrant magic of his Soul. Outside of an Encounter, it was impossible to know for certain that there was anything different about the gruff skeleton. His manner didn’t change. His form remained the same as always. Monsters lacked the physical matter of fleshier beings, and skeleton’s especially weren’t going to ‘put on weight’ when they were all bones to start. 

But Sans had a gift. He saw Red’s Soul and his stats, all of it a haze of letters and numbers he had long since learned to decode or ignore. Because of that gift, he noted a slight oddness that wasn’t there before. An almost blurriness about the edges, a density that wasn't there prior. If Souls were glass then Red’s was frosted with the thinnest veneer, just enough to draw the eye, make one pause and wonder if that was like that before or if it was new. He couldn’t be certain. Perhaps it was a shift of the light. However, as the changes cropped up, so slight that if he was anyone but Red’s husband, he likely would not have become suspicious at all. 

And if not for the fact that he knew the exact signs, he might have let said curiosity go, thinking it because of their recently forged Soulbond.

That was why he asked to see Red’s Soul. To view it in a proper Encounter and allow himself insight that his gift did not allow. It took all of a few seconds to confirm what he believed—what he knew—and it filled him with joy. With HoPe. With awe.

With guilt and shame and a little terror. 

Children were a wanted thing. Even when unexpected, they were never without desire or openness from both parties. Sans had a soft spot for children. He loved Papyrus so much that it broke him when the LOADs snatched him away in a previous incarnation of the timeline. In the midst of his darkest days, he clung to his child as that reason to HoPe, even though it pained him to put distance between them. To claim he was the brother and not the father. It was easier that way. For them both. Or it was…

Now he had Edge back, the twin he never expected to happen in this divergence, nor imagined would return to him as he did. And he loved him. Loved him so much. But aware that there were scars. Damage done. There were lies that would likely never be forgiven. Deceptions that would tear a deeper rift. All he could hope for was that Edge would forgive him when the time came to reveal the truth.

Especially since he would quite literally having a sibling soon.

A sibling that Red carried within his Soul.

Sans couldn’t help but scratch at his sternum and tremble a little with the cold, bitter truth of the matter. He probably would never carry another Souling himself. Not because his own was damaged in a way that would prevent it, but his own psychology would prevent it. He wanted children with Red. He wanted a big, crazy family if his husband allowed it. But even with his recovered HoPe, ticking steadily upwards, and his deep wells of magic, there were ghosts that lingered in the dark, quiet corners of his mind. The kind that made ancient floors creak, and rattled the doors. The kind that tapped at the bedroom window with jagged nails at night and whispered with malicious glee from the closet. The kind roused him from sleep with their haunting.

In this iteration of the timeline, he never lost Papyrus. But he almost did. The trauma and fear made his HoPe plunge and left him on the cusp of Falling, desperate to save his Souling, but so, so fragile. Sans was certain that he almost Dusted that day. He was lucky Web was there, and was a powerful monster in his own right. For all his faults, Webdings was likely why Sans, Edge and Papyrus were alive at all. That kind of near death experience. That kind of loss—even the memory of it—left marks. Made his leery of going through the process again. If only because if Frisk LOADed again, he might just crumble right there—

Sans pushed away the thought.

The fear.

For his own happiness, his own sanity, he would trust Frisk. 

And wonder how he got so lucky that Red not only loved him, accepted him despite everything he learned about Sans, married him...but wanted a family with him too. Was receptive to hosting a Souling and cultivating their united magicks until the little bundle of energy was substantial enough to take a solid form. When the event went right, it was little different than summoning a magic construct during a FIGHT. It left you exhausted and aching as the Souling split off, but it was an otherwise harmless affair. But when it went wrong—

Sans swallowed as watched Red shift in bed, not quite able to get comfortable until he made a pile of blankets and pillows on top of himself.

—If it went wrong, such as the parent’s Soul being too fragile, the split could cause a tear and a hemorrhage of magic. Going through that once was more than enough. Still, he couldn’t shake the shame, the guilt. The fear that he was burdening Red. 

“yer aint sleepin’,” Red grumbled, somehow noticing Sans’s stare. “stop thinkin’ ‘bout baby names or whatever and c’mere. m’cold.”

Worries, he supposed, could wait.

Sans laid down and wrapped an arm around Red. 

His beloved.


	5. Doomfanger the Second | Post HwC | Red's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family keeps growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Deku-Lily "Is Doomfanger in the Handle With Care 'verse? I ask bc I kind of wonder how the skelefam would react to Edge finding and adopting this random cat and the hijinks that would ensue. lol"

They moved into their first house a week ago. A house! Red could hardly believe it. Almost didn’t. He spent the greater part of his free time just marveling at that fact, standing in the near empty rooms in wonder, half-suspecting he’d blink and this would all be a dream. Neither Sans nor him owned much and Sans insisted that they purchase a home with room to grow, which meant that there was an odd spareness to it all. Their mismatched furniture was a crime against good taste and fashion, though most of that was Sans’ fault, given his propensity towards violently loud colors and patterns. At least said horrors brightened what would otherwise be expanses of unfeeling white. 

Red was in the middle of one of his wordless moments when he heard the back door open and shut with the careful quietness of someone trying to be discreet. He bared his teeth, immediately on alert. Discreet was the last word he’d use to describe anyone in the family. If Sans bothered to use the doors instead of ‘porting in, he wasn’t going to tiptoe around. And neither Edge nor Papyrus were the best at ‘indoor’ volume activities. Especially not now when they could test out this whole having a house and no neighbors to disturb thing. He tried to summon a ring of bullets and cursed when they flicked and most fell away.

Magic flux. The souling was going through a greedy phase.

Welp. Red didn’t need magic to scare off some interloper. He cracked his knuckles and stalked into the kitchen. But as he reached for the knife block, a snarl on his scowl, he paused. Staring at him like he had his hand caught in the cookie jar was Edge. Not a burglar. Red dropped his hand and crossed his arms, “boss, what’cher doin’?”

“I’M DONE PLAYING OUTSIDE! I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG!” Of course, he would be more convincing if he was trying to hold something behind his back the entire time.

“where’s yer scarf?”

“RIGHT HERE? IT’S...DIRTY. THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE CANNOT WEAR A DIRY SCARF!” He shuffled, arms still behind his back.

“edge.” Red let a soft note of warning color his tone. Edge squirmed and bore his teeth. The kid was careful not to bite or use attack magic on Red since the future babybones came into the picture, but it was evident felt cornered, and struggled against that instinct to fight or flee. “what’s behind yer back.”

“JUST MY SCARF! IT GOT REALLY, REALLY DIRTY AND I DIDN’T WANT YOU TO SEE, OKAY? I WAS GOING TO CLEAN IT…” His eyelights flickered to the floor and back up. He was lying. Edge was lying to his face. Not trying to mask his feelings or avoid a confrontation. He was outright trying to pull one over on Red. He blamed the souling for the way his emotions wavered, and the hurt that welled up. “I’M GOING TO GO UPSTAIRS NOW. NO NEED TO CHECK ON ME. NO REASON AT ALL!” He suddenly bolted, springing for freedom, and Red let him go. 

He would go investigate later.

Right now he just...he just needed to sit down.

.

Sans came home from the grocery store with Papyrus in tow, the kid eager to put everything away in its place. He had the cupboards and fridge organized exactly how he liked it. Small joys. As he went about making sure all the canned peas were facing the right direction in the pantry, Sans sat down in the chair next to Red, likely confused as to why his husband was moping at the breakfast table. 

“what’s wrong?”

“edge. he lied to me today. i didn’t figure out exactly about what, but he just...to my face....doesn’t he trust me?” 

“course he does.”

“SAAAAAAAAANS. SOMEBODY ATE ALL THE TUNAAAAAA.” They both looked over to see Papyrus with his hands propped on his hips. “I CHECKED BEFORE WE LEFT. THERE WAS LIKE, FIVE CANS.” The pair glanced at each other. 

“i thought the souling didn’t like tuna.”

“he doesn’t.”

“did edge eat lunch?”

“no.”

Red was on his feet and up the stairs without another word. The bathroom door was shut and he could hear splashing and a low warble of complaint, Edge murmuring in response. He didn’t say anything, just stood there, listening as the warbling continued and eventually, Edge pulled the plug on the drain. A few minutes later, the door opened, and there stood a wide-eyed Edge, shirtless, a balled up towel in his arms. A wriggling, balled up towel. Draped over the edge of the tub behind him was his scarf.

“I CAN EXPLAIN!”

“Meeeerow.”

He flinched and clutched the bundle tighter.

“that a cat?”

“NO!”

“MeeROW.”

Red arched a browbone and Edge sniffed, tears springing into his sockets startlingly quick, “SHE NEEDS ME! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME GIVE HER AWAY!” The cat hissed at Edge’s strangled shout, and the kid immediately began making apologetic noises at the irritated feline. When she was appeased, he clutched her close again, refusing to look at Red. “Please.” The discussion of pets was a brief one when they first confirmed they were buying a house. Sans thought a dog would make a nice addition, but Papyrus was quick to protest that they were messy and would try to steal his bones, unlike toy puppies. And with a babybones joining the household soon, they decided that waiting on a pet would be wise. 

A pair of tattered ears poked up out of the towel ball. One was completely torn, while the other had nicks. With a wriggle, the feline freed her head, and peeked back at Red. A single yellow eye stared him down. The other looked matted shut by some kind of infection. Her fur was thin and sparse, but what he could see of it was white. With a little more fight, she outright leapt out of her confinement, earning a protest from Edge, and stumbled onto the floor. With her damp fur slicked down, he could see every bone in her scrawny form, the crook to her obviously broken tail, and the lanky evidence that she was hardly more than a kitten. Edge scooped her back up, and despite her displeasure at being bathed and manhandled, she only grumbled at the babybones. As if she knew he was trying to help, and didn’t have the fight left in her to resist. 

Struck mute by the whole situation, his Soul just aching at Edge’s desperation, Red just watched. Luckily, Sans had shown up and witnessed the whole scene. 

“she was lucky to find ya, boss man,” Sans murmured. “you’ve done a good job. but the kitty needs to see a vet to make sure she’s not sick. cats are purr-ty good at hiding that sort of thing.”

“You’re not going to take Doomfanger away forever?” Doomfanger. Wasn’t that the name of the stuffed cat Sans gave him for Gyftmas? Huh. He supposed if they took off an eye and drug the poor plushie through a field of mouse traps they’d have the same appearance.

“i just want to make sure she’s well. that eye isn’t lookin’ so good.” Not a yes, not a no, but Edge seemed to accept that he was cornered. “lemme call the vet. why don’t you go make a nice, soft carrier for doomfanger out of one of the moving boxes and blankets?” Edge nodded, and vanished off into his bedroom with the cat. Sans sighed and whipped out his cellphone. Red blinked at him. “what?”

“you wanna let him keep it.”

“red, i know you saw what i saw.”

“...he sees himself in that cat,” Red murmured. “it aint healthy.”

“Neither is smoking.”

“hey! i quit…”

“you did. And i’m proud of ya. but we all have our ways of coping with stuff. i think this may be good for the kid. give him something to fuss over.”

“he lied.”

“sure. but kids lie. it’s part of boundaries and growing up. i think taking away doomfanger would be one of the singularly worst choices we could make.”

“note that i’m not happy about this.”

Sans kissed him. Red sighed and kissed him back, “you’re going to be an awesome parent, babe. don’t worry so much. and it’s good for kids to have pets. maybe after zapf is a little older, we’ll get a dog too…of course that’s if paps is done being afraid of real dogs.”

“tch, black won’t be old enough to even know what a dog is fer a few years.”

“still so certain he’s going to be another comic sans?”

“yer so certain he’s gonna be a dingbats?”

Sans snorted and kissed him again, “i’m gonna go check on edge. i’ll tell you what we learn at the vet.”

.

Late that evening they returned with a bag of medications, an appointment to return for a check up and plans for a future spay. And when Red went to check up on Edge that evening, he found the kid in bed, exhausted, Doomfanger one under his arm, and Doomfanger the Second curled up on his pillow. Hearing his approach, Doomfanger Two blinked her single eye open, and watched him for a long moment. Red and the cat stared off and eventually, it was Red who buckled. He closed the door to the boy’s shared room, a small smile creeping at the corners of his mouth. 

Maybe this would be the start of a little healing for Edge. He had no idea how long he’d been bribing the cat in the yard to trust him, but here they were, already so close. It would be cruel to even dream of parting them. Thus Red stepped away and went downstairs where Sans was snoozing on the couch, Mettaton playing the background. He considered waking him up, but instead, just climbed alongside him, squeezing into the narrow space. One hazy eyelight lit and an arm wrapped around Red. 

“how’s the kids and the cat doin?”

“fine. the ugly thing is already plastered to edge.”

“naw, she aint ugly, just scrappy.” Sans nuzzled Red’s skull. “she’ll one day be magnificent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I now have a discord!](https://discord.gg/c3jWCfy)
> 
> Feel free to suggest prompts there, on my tumblr or in the comment section of my HwC fics. ^_^ I'm a chatterbug, so I'd love a chance to talk with everyone.


	6. When time stops | Post HWC | Sans' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes no news is better than bad news. Because sometimes bad news, is the worst news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from an anon on Tumblr: "For the HwC spin-off, my suggestion is writing about Sans most stressful point in life after he met Red."

“he didn’t call. he was ‘sposed to call today.”

Sans watched Red pace the floor, cell phone in hand. From the corner of his eye, he caught the curious gaze of the boys peeking around the corner, though one set in particular were especially worried. Papyrus, eighteen and the tallest member of the household, looked terribly small as he flicked his gaze between Sans and Red, his expression especially drawn. There was something amiss with Edge and the whole household could feel it. It began with Papyrus, who in an odd display of twinishness, started having nightmares that left him roaming the halls at night, unable to sleep, and he insisted that it had to do with his brother. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Red picked up on it too, shortly thereafter, becoming twitchier and anxious, his temper a tripwire that left the whole family tip toeing around him.

Sans begged any god that may be listening for this eerie unease to simply be nerves. Edge was fine. He had to be. He was a tough cookie and entering the military out of high school was fitting for the structure oriented teen. Stuff came up and he couldn’t make the scheduled phone call. That’s all. He’d ring them later, grumbling about time management and delays and bureaucracy. Or maybe he was caught up and being social and lost track of time. Edge enjoyed being in the army. Sans suspected that the young skeleton might even consider making a career out of it. 

There. Was. Nothing. Wrong.

He kept telling himself that until the phone rang and when Red answered...it wasn’t Edge. He watched Red’s eyelight shrink until they guttered out completely, bones rattling like he was caught in a windstorm, knees buckling as he sank noiselessly to the floor of the kitchen. “you will keep us updated?” Red rasped before nodding and letting the cellphone clatter from his palm. His breathing hitched fast and he covered his sockets, before he leapt to his feet and vanished through the doorway. 

“red!” Sans tried to pursue, but he couldn’t trace where his teleport went. He was left standing, lost and confused, as the boys crept in the join him. He turned his sockets to his eldest, to Papyrus, who held his arms open for a hug. Sans leaned against him, uncertain of what just happened. Two smaller figures stepped out. Not quite teenagers yet, but already as tall as their parents, no doubt going to tower over them just like Paps and Edge. Sans sighed, “c’mere you two.” They closed in on him and sought comfort in each other’s closeness. “paps. i need to go find red. make sure z and g get to bed, yeah?”

“I can get to bed just fine—!” Zapf began, only to get elbowed by his brother. He adjusted his glasses in a manner that was distressingly similar to his grandfather. G—as he liked to be called these days—just thumped his brother again, smirking when Zapf made an offended noise. Papyrus hushed them both, and Sans stepped back, catching his youngest’s eyelights. Where Zapf was like Gaster in so many ways. G was more like Web...or even Red had Red gone off to pursue science at a young age like Sans. He was causing a distraction on purpose. Not the way Sans would have done it, but the heart was there.

Sans turned on his heel and began his search.

First in the various rooms of the house, and then in the yard. He wanted to check all of Red’s favorite quiet places before he started shortcutting around town. His Soul pounded faster each time a lead went nowhere. Finally, he gave in and used his magic, popping to each place he could think of like he was playing hopscotch. It was exhausting, but his improved HoPe did wonders for his stamina in recent years. He was ready to collapse when he appeared at the location of his first real date with Red. Where they sat and watched the stars. As he flopped to his knees, breathless, he caught sight of a familiar form settled on a ledge, shoulders hunched, smoke curling up into the evening air. 

“i thought you quit.”

Red flinched but didn’t smother the cigarette, “special occasion.”

Sans wobbled over to his husband, Red’s Soul crying in agony, his own twisting in return. Grief and pain. Faded memories lanced back to the front of his mind like shards of bloodied glass. The LOADs, losing Papyrus, the loss of his sense of self, the terrible fear of Red realizing he could do better and leaving. It battered him but he kept his breath, settling shakily in the grass beside Red. He didn’t say another word. Red choked, and Sans saw the mana damp on his cheekbones and the cigarette butts scattered on the ground.

“he might not come home.”

“W-what?”

“edge. they don’t know...they don’t know if he’s going to make it.” Red ripped the smoke from his teeth and chucked it off the cliff, his magic flaring around him, hot and hostile and horrid. “He was caught in an attack. Only survivor.” Red clawed at dirt and stone. “They don’t know how he’s alive since half of his skull was…” He raked his phalanges over a socket, a hideous noise escaping his chest. “I shoulda never let him...this is my fault… he...he’s going to die and it’s gonna be all my fault! I shoulda—” He shook his head and Sans wrapped his arms around him, Red’s distress resonating between them in a terrible melody. 

Edge, who Red raised as his brother. Edge, who made it clear that Sans wasn’t his father even if they shared that link. Edge, who despite these facts, was Sans’ bone and Soul son...Was injured. Injured so severely that he may never see the moody, brilliant, wonderful young man again. May never see the age that Red did before he even met Sans. May never be held in his family’s arms again.

(No more LOADs. No more second chances. Death was forever.)

Sans didn’t even notice his own hitching breath, his own rattling bones. He didn’t notice a thing until his whole world went dark.

.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Sans groaned, befuddled by the presence of the repetitive sound. He shifted, eyelights flickering on, and he confirmed he was indeed in a hospital bed, an IV of mana hooked up to his sternum. Suddenly, a dark shape filled his vision, drawing his gaze up to the tight features of his father. 

“uh, hey dad. what...happened?”

Gaster, dressed as casually as he ever did since he wasn’t at work, curled a slim hand around the railing of the hospital bed, “Magic fatigue and stress. You almost shattered yourself.” He drew in a slow, steady breath, “I sent Red and the boys home. I promised to stay here while they rested. It has been a long week.”

“w-week?”

“Eight days to be precise,” Gaster drummed his fingers on the metal. “Red informed me of what occured. It seems that despite your improved composition, your Soul remains fragile. You are quite lucky that your bonded got you help as quickly as he did.” His fingers stilled, grip tightening, “I was afraid when Red called that...there were other factors at play, like before.” The gaze on his exposed ribcage told Sans everything he needed to know.

“i’m not, i wasn’t—”

“I'm aware.”

Sans blinked as the events of that night came back into focus, “edge. wait, how is edge?” Gaster pushed Sans back down as he tried to sit up, the monitor beeping faster as his worry spurred his Soul into a gallop. 

“Alive. They stabilized him. He will be coming home soon, though they did warn that his injures will have...permanent scars.” Sans’ gaze flickered to the hairline cracks in Gaster’s skull. “Now rest, Sans. I will call your family to inform them that you have woken.” As he made to move away, Sans caught his wrist.

“s-stay. i don’t...leave me alone.” 

Gaster nodded and pulled a chair close to his bedside, though the quiet that fell between them left Sans caught in a quagmire of guilt. Red didn’t need his issues right now. Not with what happened to Edge. 

He should have done something better, not almost fallen down from stress.


	7. Soldier Boy | Post HWC | Sans' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of 'When Time Stops'. Edge comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Deku-lily.

He came to them on his own two feet, clad in a clean uniform, the white of bandages stark even against bone. A single red eyelight searched the crowd, the other hidden behind a mask of linen, half his skull neatly wrapped, hiding the injury that lay beneath. They were monsters. They didn’t nurse open wounds like humans. With his HP back to full and his Soul stable, the bandages weren’t helping keep in mana, but quite literally masking what Edge wasn’t ready to show the world. Maybe not even ready to see in the mirror. He didn’t quite hold himself as straight as before, his shoulders bent, his pack carried loose. 

But none of that mattered.

What mattered was Edge was home.

Papyrus was the first to break from their cluster at the airport to wrap his arms around him. There was no flinch or complaint. He dropped his pack and returned the gesture. Quite the sight they made. The injured soldier and his teenybop twin. When they broke apart, Edge kept an arm slung around Paps’ shoulders, his gaze falling on the rest of his family. His younger brothers scampered up to him, earning a noogie to the skulls before they hugged him. Last was Sans and Red. Sans held trembling hands in his pockets, still under doctor’s orders to rest, but unwilling to stay abed with Edge’s arrival. And Red? Red stalked up to Edge like a thundercloud on a mission, scattering the other three with his approach. Him and Edge stared off before Red grabbed the front of his uniform and dragged him down to his level for a hug.

“yer not allowed to die, boss,” he growled. “ya hear?”

“...Sir yes sir,” was Edge’s quiet reply. That single, narrow eyelight tripped up to Sans, who remained at a distance, watching. Waiting. “Sans if you do not get your pelvis over here…”

A shaky, damp laugh escaped him, and Sans closed the distance. Edge was warm, tangible and real. Battered, bent but not broken. Him in their arms, alive, was enough for now. They could sort the details later of what was next for them all. For now, they would focus on them as a family until Edge was ready to face the truth in the mirror. There was just one important thing in this moment and they wouldn’t deny it.

Their soldier boy came home.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a suggestion or request? Just leave it in the comments!


End file.
